


Seeking What's Astray

by Layten_Chelazon



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Omega Jensen, Romance, Slow Burn, Smutty, Sweet, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layten_Chelazon/pseuds/Layten_Chelazon
Summary: So this is my first every fic i've written. Please check it out and tell me what ya'll think. Kudos will add fuel to the fire <3Summary: Jensen, a successful actor, finds himself longing for something he doesn't yet have. Will this trip back to his pack lands be what he expects? A fateful encounter leads to, "Seeking what's Astray". Follow this tale through it's fluff, humour, and smut.





	1. Moonlit Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The first full moon of the year is called the "Wolf Moon". I've been meaning to start writing, and I thought that today's a good a day as any. So here is the pilot so to speak, let me know what ya think.

"It's a pretty average day on set… God I can’t wait to leave”, Jensen thinks to himself. He pulls out his phone to check the time. The screen glares back with a vivid 6:10. *Huff* “Another hour won’t kill me I guess” He speaks to himself. 

The thing about Jensen is, he can’t really complain about where he’s at in life. As a relatively famous TV/Film Star, he considers his life pretty easy, besides the sometimes hectic schedule that comes with the business. And the fact that sometimes he feels a longing in his heart which he can’t completely understand. Well, if he’s being honest with himself he knows that it’s because he still hasn’t found his true mate. At 25, most omegas have found their true mate, or at least have settled down. But he can’t hope for his human friends to truly understand where he’s coming from. Having grown up in Alaska, as part of the greater Arctic wolf clan that resides there, his understanding of the world is different from most normal folks here in Vancouver.

“Hey man, what’s on your mind” Jason startles him. “Oh nothing really, didn’t realize I got lost in thought” Jensen responds.  
“C’mon Schmeckles, even I know you’re lying”. Jason Momoa, one of his co-stars that he found that he didn’t mind talking to, at least he can have a decent conversation, rather than the superficiality he’s come to know in film. Jensen hesitates for a second, “You ever feel like you should be satisfied with what you have, being famous and all has it’s perks, but don’t you sometimes feel like something’s missing?” Jensen is hoping for his friend to understand. “You’re time of the month again man?” Jason laughs. Jensen laughs in response. But something inside his heart aches a bit. “Never mind, I was just overthinking again” Jensen replies with a half smile that slightly falters. “Hey, it’s fine. You did well on set today, excited to go back to your home town for the break?” Jason asks. He almost forgot, “Oh yeah that, it’s just a family get together we do every year, I’m pretty much all packed and ready to go. I leave tomorrow morning actually” Jensen replies. “All right man, well see you in a few weeks” Jason hugs Jensen, and Jensen returns the quick embrace. “Yeah, enjoy your winter break too, don’t have too much fun” Jensen jokingly teases as Jason walks away with a middle finger pointed back at him. 

The car ride home is uneventful, he unlocks the door to his 3 bedroom penthouse. Looking around he thinks to himself that it does feel pretty lonely, which he’s thankful that he can go see his family again back in Alaska, As he lay in his bed he reminisces growing up in the pack. Childhood was filled with playing around in the snow with other young pups just learning how to shift between human and wolf form. The memories of his grandmother teaching him the ways of how to be a respectful wolf, and how she had mentored and guided his father Alan, in his journey of becoming the next pack Alpha after his own father, a lineage that dates back to the beginning of their pack history. And his best friends Chad, and Danneel, they have done the most crazy, stupid, hilarious things together growing up, and that’s what cemented their friendship. Like that one time they almost burnt down the Ackles residence based on a dare he gave to Chad, he learned that day that Chad would do nearly anything to prove his bravado. He giggled at those fond memories. 

And then came the day came that Jensen presented, much to Donna and Alan’s surprise, he wasn’t the Alpha they expected he would be, but rather an Omega. He could tell his parents were slightly disappointed when they knew he wouldn’t take over as future pack Alpha, but as his wise grandmother said, “It doesn’t matter what he presents as, he’s your child and I expect you treat him as such” he overheard her say that as he laid in his locked bedroom while he had cried. After those few awkward teenage years he realized that he wasn’t expected to stay in Alaska and become the next pack Alpha, so he followed his dreams. Ever since he was a child he remembered re enacting what the people would do on TV, reciting famous lines, and even performed on the school stage by grade 3. He’s taken Drama, and a few acting classes his entire childhood, which is why it made sense for him to leave to Vancouver and become an actor. 

"Funny how far i’ve come, and yet I feel.. incomplete?” Jensen whispers to himself, and eventually sleep finds him. 

Awoken by the buzzing of his phone, he sees that Chad has texted him.  
C: Heyy bitch, can’t wait to see your sorry ass.  
J: Good morning to you too  
C: Just joking around dude, what time should we expect to see you? Your mom and dad seem pretty excited  
J: Yeah i’m leaving the city in half hour, just need to get my stuff in the vehicle and be on my way be there by tomorrow night  
gonna stop half way to sleep it’ll be a long drive  
C: Alright see ya later

Coffee is something Jensen desperately needs right now seeing that it’s 6:30 AM, He groans and gets out of bed and on his way.  
Luggage packed, and caffeine in hand he’s driving out of the city he’s come to know as “home”.

He reaches Whitehorse, Yukon by midnight, and decides to crash out at a motel. He dreams of having a family, having a husband with pups to raise. He dreams of a beautiful wolf with golden brown fur that shines in the moonlight, with piercing eyes within lied hues of blue, green, and gold, which could only be described as beautiful. 

Jensen wakes up feeling.. sticky? OH GOD, how embarrassing. Having wet dreams of a man he hasn’t ever met isn’t exactly what he expected to happen. It’s fine because he’s alone, he just showers and heads back on the road again hoping to be back in the pack lands he so vividly remembers. 

Jensen is close he can almost feel it, the high mountains and tundra, pine and evergreen down the highway. The almost full moon just above in the sky, Jensen feels the comfort of Luna. His inner wolf thrumming with happiness. He’s tapping the wheel of his 67’ Chevy Impala only an hour away from familiar pack lands. 

And then out of the corner of his eye he spots a figure collapsing just as it’s exiting the forest. Screeching wheels to a halt, and heart pound in his chest. Jensen jumps out of his car, and rushes over to the collapsed figure of a man. Naked as the day he was born, with scratches, smears of blood and ash on his skin, hair a messy halo as it surrounded his head on the snow covered land. Jensen checks the man’s pulse.. Thank god he’s still breathing. Jensen drags the unknown man up and into his Impala, covered him in a blanket he always keeps in the back, and cranks up the heat. “N-noo..” is all the man whimpers, before curling up and having a restless fit of unconsciousness. “Luna what have you gotten me into” Jensen whispers, and his heart is still hammering in his chest. Jensen opens his phone, “Hey, mom, i’m almost there, can you call for a doctor when I arrive.. No no i’m fine” He looks over to the other man in his vehicle. “Just please, i’ll explain when I get there”. At least the other man’s breathing has seemed to even out..


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the response i've gotten so far, I had to motivation to write another chapter <3\. Please continue letting me know what ya think. And I hope you enjoy.

The sweet scent of soft citrus, light vanilla, and a minor undertone of musk is what brings Jared slowly to consciousness, it smells like home. “What happened?” He hears an older woman's voice. “I had found him on the side of the road, he was in pretty bad shape” a man’s voice responds. That voice.. that was the voice he dreamed of before everything happened. Jared opened his eyes slightly, while sort of blurred he took in his surroundings, he was laying on a soft couch, covered in a thick fur like blanket. Light footsteps, and the silhouette of someone rounded the corner into the room he was currently in. Jared leaped up and winced, “Hey, your awake, you might want to take it easy” said the oddly familiar voice. In the fire lit room, he could barely make out the features of the figure who was speaking to him. “Who are you?” A hesitant Jared asked. “I’m Jensen, I found you on the side of the road, you had collapsed. I figured it would be best if I helped. You might not want to move so fast either, Doctor Collins fixed you up, but he says the bruising and cuts were pretty bad, and that it might be a while to heal”. “O-oh, ok” Jared responded quietly. Jensen flicked on the light switch. 

As if the light had activated his senses, Jared was almost overpowered. The first thing he noticed about Jensen was his eyes, the deep emerald green. Those sinuously perfect lips, and the would be awkward slight bow in his legs, if only they weren’t so sexy. An Omega he notices, Jared tries to say something.. anything. But the scent, voice, and sight was all he could pay attention to. “And you’re name is..?” Jensen asked. “Ah yeah, i’m Jared” he responds while turning away to try and hide his blush. 

“Nice to meet you Jared” Jensen says, noticing how Jared is turning a cute shade of pink. Jensen isn’t great at hiding his admiration either while he notices the beauty that is Jared before him. Flowing golden brown hair, a deep voice that makes his inner Omega want to howl with happiness, and those eyes he’s dreamed of, the mysterious mixture of gold, green, and blue. Then he notices the wonderful scent emanating from the man in front of him realizing from before that he’s a wolf as well. Scented of pine, the smell of earth after rain, and warmth, Jared smelled of the home he was longing for. Jensen clears his throat, “So, you mind telling me what happened? How did you end up on the side of the road like that?”.

“M-my Pack” Jared responded with shock, suddenly remembering in vivid detail. “Hey, hey.. breathe for me” Jensen says as he moves to sit beside Jared. Jared nods, and finds comfort in the closeness. 

Jared inhales deeply, and begins to explain, “It came out of nowhere, an attack from a group of humans, My pack had just been preparing for the full moon ceremony. Then they had invaded, set our homes ablaze”. Jared can almost hear the cries of young pups, and screams of mothers trying to flee. A sob escapes Jared, “I can’t even remember much after that, just running, panting, and then collapsing”. Jensen’s inner omega want’s to comfort Jared, make him feel safe. Jared continues, “I wonder where my uncle Jeff, and sister Megan escaped to. I know they made it out, but we had been separated, I hope they’re safe”. Jensen could feel the pain coming from Jared’s words. 

Jensen extends arm to touch Jared’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, “Hey, it’ll be ok, we’ll figure out what happened together. Sound good?” Jared looks into Jensen’s eyes and nods, “Yeah, thanks. You don’t even know much about me, yet you’re being so kind”. “Something about this just feels right, and besides I just wanna help” Jensen says in response, while smiling warmly at Jared.

“In the meantime, we should get you showered, and changed. You can use some of my old clothes” Jensen tapers off into a mumble, and damn him if he’s blushing. It’s Jared’s turn to admire the flush on Jensen’s face. Jensen tries his best not to stare at the well defined muscles as he helps Jared up and into the bathroom so he could change. “Here’s some sweatpants, and a shirt, they might be a little bit tight” Jensen says as he hands over the change of clothes. Jared only nods and accepts the clothes, then closes the door. Dropping the blanket, he observes some of the patches, obviously from an experienced doctor’s work. He winces slightly as he touches one of the bruises. Looking into the mirror he observes that he looks pretty disheveled. Jared takes a quick shower, and changes into the clothes that smell faintly of Jensen. 

Walking out the bathroom he hears Jensen call him into a room, “So, uh, I guess you can stay in the spare room tonight, I just finished making the bed for you”. “Yeah ok, that sounds great” Jared responds. “I’ll be down the hall if you need anything, and we’ll go over to my parents tomorrow to fill them in” Jensen says. With a quick nod, they say their good nights, and Jensen leaves the room. Jared observes the spacey spare room, pretty lavish, and decides to lay down in the queen sized bed. Exhaustion swiftly takes over, and sleep comes peacefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I know it seems very light in terms of fluff so far, BUT I PROMISE I WILL TURN UP THE HEAT WHEN THE MOMENT IS RIGHT.


End file.
